Trilogy Journey of Love
by Raika Miyazaki
Summary: Trilogy Journey of Love 2 : Entah kenapa tatapan wajahnya berbeda dari biasanya padaku? Kenapa hanya pada Mitsuki yang berbeda? Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Sejak Mitsuki pindah kemari, kenapa Sarada lebih dekat dengannya dibanding denganku? / Boruto's POV / Happy Reading Semuanya X"D
1. When You Love Someone

**Disclamer** : Naruto, Boruto and all character belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto, Ukyō Kodachi, Mikio Ikemoto**. I didn't receive any profit in this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Trilogy Journey of Love 1 : When You Love Someone**

By **Raika Miyazaki**

Character : **Boruto Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha**

Genre : **Hurt / Comfort / Romance**

Rating : **T**

Warning : **AU, OOC** **(berusaha tidak OOC pastinya)** **, typo** **(s)** **yang bertebaran, EYD masih berantakan, dll**.

 **Summary** : Aku hanya tidak ingin egois dengan memaksamu mencintaiku. Asalkan melihatmu bahagia, walaupun aku harus terluka dan menangis ... aku tidak apa-apa. Mencintai seseorang lebih dari yang kita bisa, rasanya sangat aneh saat kita mencintai seseorang bukan? / **Sarada's POV**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Happy Reading All ~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hari yang sulit, kan?**

 **Melihatmu seperti itu membuatku sakit**

 **Tak banyak yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu,**

 **Kecuali berada di sampingmu,**

 **aku minta maaf**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haaaaah ..." Entah berapa kali aku menghela nafas panjang diawal pagi ini.

"Kau kenapa, Sarada?" Suara yang kukenal berada tepat disampingku.

"Ah, Chocho."

"Ini sudah ke 10 kali kau menghela nafas di pagi hari. Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau menghitungnya?"

"Justru aku yang bertanya mengapa kau begini, Sarada?"

"Aku, tidak apa-apa Chocho. Sungguh."

"Jangan bilang kalau gara-gara dia?" Sebuah kata yang sangat kuketahui maksud dari sahabatku satu ini.

"Kau tidak bisa menipuku, Sarada." Lanjutnya melihat ke arah yang sama dengan apa yang kulihat sedang tertawa riang bersama teman-temannya.

". . . . . . . . . . . "

"Kenapa tidak kau utarakan saja, Sarada?"

"Tidak bisa, Cho." Tidak akan bisa ... aku sangat tau, apa yang di inginkannya. Selalu, dan selalu ... tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan, kecuali berada disampingmu, dan ... mendukungmu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kau sangat indah kalau sedang tersenyum**

 **Jadi saat kau kehilangan senyumanmu**

 **Aku ingin mengembalikannya untukmu**

 **Bagaimanapun caranya**

 **.**

 **.**

"Saradaaaaaa ... !" Sesosok kuning berjalan mendekati mejaku. Sosok yang selalu ada dalam mimpi indahku. Dan saking indahnya ... aku serasa tidak ingin kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ada apa?"

"Ketus sekali sih. Makin mirip dengan Sasuke- _occhan_."

"Karna aku anaknya, bodoh. Jelas mirip."

"Justru aku lebih berharap sifatmu seperti bibi Sakura." Bibirnya mengerucut membuatnya terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. Eh?

"Ya, ya ada apa tuan Uzumaki Boruto?" Ku enyahkan seluruh pikiran anehku barusan. Yuppss ... pemuda di hadapanku inilah yang selalu mendatangi mimpi-mimpiku. Tapi aku sadar ... itu tidak akan ada di realita ini.

"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya. Bisakah kau mengajariku pelajaran fisika?"

"Tumben sekali? Ada apa? Seingatku nilaimu diatas rata-rata? Walau tidak setinggi diriku sih."

"Mulai lagi deh sisi sombong khas Uchiha." Lagi-lagi dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Rasanya ingin ku kecup saja bibir seksinya itu. Aaarrrggghhh ... Sarada! Sadarlah!

"Maaf, lalu ada apa?"

"Itu ... bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya?" Kulihat wajahnya tersipu malu dengan semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah tan miliknya.

'Nyut' Dadaku nyeri melihat raut wajahnya seperti itu. Aku tau, sangat tau ... wajah tersipu itu untuk siapa.

"Memangnya apa?"

"Itu ... aku ... "

Haaaaah ... kuatkan aku, Tuhan.

"Kau mau satu kelompok dengan Sumire di pelajaran fisika selanjutnya ya?"

"Ke, kenapa kau bisa tau!?"

"Melihat wajahmu saja, aku sudah tau." Bahkan aku juga tau ... bagaimana kau memandangnya. Matamu berbinar saat berada di dekatnya. Bagaimana kau menjadi sosok yang sangat bodoh saat dia melihat ke arahmu. Semuanya aku mengetahuinya, Boruto.

"Huh, kau selalu saja bisa menebaknya." Kudengar helaan nafas darinya dan seketika wajah tersenyumnya menghilang.

"Kau benar, aku ingin pelajaran selanjutnya bisa sekelompok dengannya." Lanjutnya lirih, aku tak sanggup melihat wajahnya yang sendu.

"Kalau kau seingin itu, kenapa tidak kau katakan langsung padanya?"

"Iya sih, tapi rasanya terlihat aneh kalau tiba-tiba bilang ingin sekelompok dengannya. Setidaknya aku punya alasan kuat gitu."

"Jadi maksudmu, kau bergabung dengan kelompoknya karena menguasai materi untuk belajar kelompok fisika nanti?"

"Betul sekali!" Cengiran khas miliknya merekah di wajahnya.

"Huh, baiklah. Aku akan mengajarimu. Materi berikutnya sudah ku pahami." Kualihkan pandanganku kemanapun asalkan tidak ke arah wajahnya. Aku tidak ingin terlalu jatuh dalam pesonanya.

" _Sugoi_ ... Uchiha memang beda ya."

"Berisik! Mau kuajari atau tidak?"

"Iya, iya! Dasar nona Uchiha." Aku pun menghiraukan sindirannya itu dan melihatnya mulai tersenyum kembali, mengahngatkan hatiku. Akan aku lakukan apapun asal kau tetap tersenyum ceria seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lebih baik aku yang menangis**

 **Daripada kau yang menangis**

 **Lebih baik aku yang terluka**

 **Daripada kau yang terluka lagi, aku tak mau**

 **.**

 **.**

Kurebahkan diriku di kasur empukku. Berharap rasa lelah dan letihku menghilang. Aku sadar apa yang kuperbuat, mengapa aku membantunya? Tapi apa yang bisa kuperbuat selain mendukungnya? Kupejamkan mataku dan entah kenapa perkataannya tadi teringang di kepalaku.

.

.

" _Akhirnya! Pelajaran yang menyiksa otak selesai!"_

" _Baru begini saja sudah ngeluh, katanya mau sekelompok dengan dia?"_

" _Kau benar! Baiklah aku tidak akan menyerah."Kurasakan semangatnya yang selalu pantang menyerah itu, selalu membuatku terpukau. Eh? Apa yang kupikirkan?_

" _Haaaah ... hari sudah sore. Aku tidak ingin bermalam di sekolah."_

" _Masa sih? Aaaakkhhh iya! Sudah berapa lama kita disini!?"_

" _Sejak bel pelajaran berakhir. Lagipula ternyata kau cukup cepat memahaminya." Ku rapikan buku dan peralatan tulisku._

" _Hehehehe ... berarti aku ini bisa dikatakan jenius ya?" Ujarnya agak menyombongkan diri._

" _Huh, bodoh."_

" _A, apa kau bilang!?"_

" _Segitu saja tidak akan bisa membuatnya suka padamu loh."_

" _Aku tau, tapi pastinya aku tidak akan menyerah!"_

' _Nyut'_

" _Kenapa kau sekeras itu berusaha untuk ... dia?" Suaraku tercekat untuk mengatakannya. Sesak rasanya mengingatnya begitu gigih untuk berjuang, namun bukan untukku._

" _Entahlah ... hanya saja bukannya jika kita menyukai sesorang, harus memperjuangkannya kan?"_

" _Ah, iya kau benar."_

" _Memangnya tidak ada yang kau sukai, Sarada?"_

" _Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Elakku padanya. Aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya._

" _Kita kan teman sejak kecil. Jika ada seseorang yang kau sukai, katakan saja padaku." Kenapa ... kenapa kau mengatakannya sambil tersenyum ceria seperti itu. Tidak sadarkah dirimu, kamulah yang kusukai, bahkan lebih dari itu._

" _Jadi ada apa tidak nih?"_

" _Apaan sih! Ganggu aja."_

" _Tinggal jawab apa susahnya sih?"_

" _Ada! Mau apa kau?"_

" _Weeeh? Siapa?"_

" _Bukan urusanmu! Sudah aku mau pulang!" Kusambar tasku dan segera pergi meninggalkannya. Kudengar Boruto terus meneriaki namaku, namun aku terus berjalan tanpa melihat ke belakang._

.

.

"Bodohnya aku mengatakan hal itu padanya." Gumamku frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Aku secara langsung mengutarakan isi hatiku secara tidak langsung.

"Sarada! Sudah jam berapa ini? waktunya tidur."

"Iya, ma. Ini mau pergi tidur." Teriakku dari arah kamarku berharap mama mendengarnya.

Kumatikan lampu kamar dan menyalakan lampu tidur. Kucoba pejamkan mata untuk melupakan kejadian hari ini, namun kenapa terasa sulit sekali. Kenapa pipiku terasa hangat? Kenapa aku harus menangis? Mengingat perkataannya tadi sore benar-benar menyesakkan dada. Apakah ini artinya aku harus menyerah? Melihatnya begitu berjuang untuk 'dia', aku tidak bisa membiarkannya bersedih. Aku harus kuat ... dan tetap mendukungnya. Tuhan ... tolong tetaplah buat diriku selalu kuat untuk menahan semua ini demi dirinya.

Karena ... sampai kapanpun ... aku hanyalah teman masa kecilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mencintai seseorang**

 **Lebih dari yang kita bisa**

 **Rasanya sangat aneh**

 **Saat kita mencintai seseorang**

 **.**

 **.**

"Saradaaa!"

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?" Kulihat Boruto sudah tepat berada di depan dan hampir membuatku terjengkal ke belakang. Untung saja atap sekolah dimana tempat yang kujadikan bersantai sambil membaca novel saat istirahat sedang sepi.

'Greb'

"Eeeh?" Kurasakan kedua tanganku digenggam erat olehnya.

"Makasih loh Sarada!"

"Bo, boruto!? Wajahmu terlalu dekat!"

"O, oh iya maaf-maaf. Aku terlalu senang hehehehehehe ... " Entah kenapa aku sedikit kecewa melihatnya melepaskan kehangatan tangannya dariku. A, apa yang kupikirkan!?

"Memangnya ada apa sih?"

"Makasih loh! Dia begitu takjub melihatku menguasai materi fisika kali ini. Wajahnya yang lucu itu ... aku tidak bisa melupakannya." Dengan begitu antusias dia kemari dan memberitahukan hal ini? Tenanglah diriku, aku tidak boleh lemah.

"Baguslah kalo begitu. Aku turut senang." Ujarku bohong. Yaaaah, mana mungkin dia sadar kalau aku berbohong, kan?

"Hey!" Tiba-tiba saja raut wajahnya menjadi serius.

"Apa?"

"Aku penasaran, siapa sih yang kau sukai?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa, hanya saja aku ingin mengetahuinya. Lagipula kita kan teman sejak kecil, dan karena kau sudah membantuku boleh dong aku juga membantumu?"

"Tidak perlu kok."

"Kenapa? Tidak adil tau."

"Karena aku memilih menyerah saja."

"Hey!? Kenapa? Memangnya kenapa dia?" Raut wajahnya seketika mengeras tanda tidak terima dan membuatku harus menahan tawa.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Tanyanya agak tidak terima melihatku menertawakannya.

"Abisnya kenapa wajahmu begitu? Jadinya aku tertawa, bodoh."

"Tidak lucu tau. Lagipula kenapa kau menyerah untuk mendapatkannya?" Haaaah ... dasar si _baka_ satu ini tidak akan pernah sadar rupanya.

"Aku ... hanya tidak ingin egois."

"Maksudnya?"

"Karena orang yang kusukai ... sudah menyukai gadis lain, Boruto." Desiran angin bertiup kencang menerbangkan helaian rambutku dan terpaksa membuatku merapikan rambutku yang tertiup angin.

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak berjuang lebih, siapa tau dia menyukaimu, kan?"

"Haaaaah, dasar bodoh." Kuketuk keningnya dengan kedua jariku.

"Oouuch! Sakit oy!" Refleks dirinya memegang keningnya itu. Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Ahahahaha ... Kau ini benar-benar bodoh ya."

"Sakit tau. Bukannya menjawab malah begini!"

"Memangnya kau mau tau?"

"Apa?"

"Asal kau tau ... ketika kita mencintai seseorang. Ada dua hal yang menjadi pilihan, berjuang atau ... merelakan. Jadi karena dia sudah menyukai orang lain. Pilihanku hanya merelakannya." Aku tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Dan yang tidak bisa kukatakan pula adalah aku akan mendukungmu, Boruto. Aku hanya tidak ingin egois dengan memaksamu mencintaiku. Asalkan melihatmu bahagia, walaupun aku harus terluka dan menangis ... aku tidak apa-apa. Mencintai seseorang lebih dari yang kita bisa, rasanya sangat aneh saat kita mencintai seseorang bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku ingin berguna untukmu, walau tak seberapa**

 **Aku ingin menjadi tempat peristirahatanmu**

 **Kalau kau memikirkanku saat sedang sibuk**

 **Aku akan berusaha menghiburmu**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak hari itu dimana Boruto menemuiku di atap, masih seperti biasanya terkadang Boruto masih suka menemuiku. Namun intensitas pertemuan kami semakin berkurang.

Aku sadar ... aku ini siapa bagi dirinya. Hanyalah teman masa kecilnya dikarenakan kedua orangtua kami telah bersahabat sejak lama. Terkadang aku suka berpikir, karena kedekatan kedua orangtua kami, aku bisa bersama dengannya. Namun akhirnya aku menyadari jika kedekatan orangtua kami, tidak bisa mendekatkan dirinya untuk memiliki perasaan lebih dari sekedar 'Sahabat'.

Saat ini aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh. Melihatnya bercengkrama dan tertawa bersama dengan 'dia', ada rasa sesak di hatiku. Namun aku bisa apa? Aku hanya ingin berguna untuknya, walau tidak seberapa.

"Sarada ... "

"Ah, iya. Ada apa Chocho?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja. Aku baik kok."

"Matamu tidak bisa berbohong, Sarada."

". . . . . . . . . "Kulihat dengan jelas wajah Chocho yang begitu khawatir padaku. Aku tau, sejujurnya aku tidak benar baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, aku ingin dia bahagia dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Kenapa kau menyerah?"

"Karena cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan, Cho. Aku tidak ingin egois."

"Tapi, Sarada! Kau itu terlalu ... "

"Apa? Baik? Bukan begitu Cho. Aku juga sadar kalau memang dia tidak punya rasa lebih. Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman masa kecilnya, dan tidak lebih."

"Tapi, Sarada! Kudengar Sumire ... "

"Hooy! Sarada! Chocho! Ayo makan siang bersama!" Suara Boruto menggelegar di penjuru kelas. Aku harus menutup wajahku dengan buku yang berada di tanganku. Tingkahnya kadang memalukan, haaaaah ...

"Hey, ayo makan siang bersama. Shikadai dan Inojin juga ikut kok."

"Haaaah ... Sarada. Aku duluan ya." Kurasakan Chocho menepuk pundakku dan berlalu begitu saja ke tempat Shikadai dan Inojin menunggu.

"Hooy! Bengong aja! Ayo makan siang bersama!"

"Apa sih!? Bukannya tadi kau bersama Sumire?"

"Oh itu. Dia dipanggil ke ruang guru, dan memintaku makan siang duluan saja nanti dia menyusul."

"Yasudah sana. Entah kenapa aku malas ke kantin, lebih baik di kelas saja."

"Hey, kalau kau tidak makan nanti penyakit maag-mu kambuh bagaimana!?"

"Hey! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Lagipula aku juga sarapan kok. Sudah sana!" Kudorong dia menjauh dari kursi yang kutempati. Lagipula aku juga tidak nafsu makan saat ini, entahlah aku tidak mengerti kenapa.

"Ga usah dorong-dorong juga dong! Yaudah kalo tidak ikut." Kulihat dia berjalan menjauhiku dan aku bisa menghela nafas lega.

Aku tidak sanggup jika sekarang harus berbicara padanya karena ... apa yang kulihat bagaikan tertusuk jarum. Walau aku tau ini tidak boleh, hanya saja aku butuh waktu untuk menguatkan hatiku.

Terkadang aku berfikir, apa tindakanku selama ini benar? Apakah aku benar-benar tidak masalah bila dia bersama yang lain? Aaaaah, aku tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya kuinginkan, apa yang kuharapkan.

'Krucuk' Ukkh kenapa malah perutku bunyi sih!? Aku malas ke kantin pula, mengingat ada mereka. Aku jadi tidak berselera. Hmm apa ke koperasi saja ya beli roti? Baiklah kesana saja deh.

"Mau kemana kau?" Sebuah suara menghentikanku yang ingin pergi dari kelas. Kulihat siapa yang berbicara padaku kali ini.

"Boruto!? Ada apa?"

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya padaku. Kulihat dia memegang kantong plastik putih yang tidak kuketahui apa isinya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya ingin membeli roti di koperasi sekolah."

"Lalu kau membiarkanku sendirian dan memakan ini semua?" Tiba-tiba saja dia meletakkan kantong plastik yang dibawanya ke atas mejaku, dan bisa kulihat ada burger, roti _yakisoba_ , dan berbagai minuman.

"Kau? Kenapa?"

"Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu. Sudahlah ayo makan, kau tau kan roti _yakisoba_ di sekolah ini enak loh." Kulihat dia langsung memutar kursi yang ada di depan meja menghadap padaku.

"Mari makan!" Boruto langsung melahap burger kesukaannya. Aku hanya terdiam melihatnya begitu lahap memakan makanan favoritnya.

"Hoooee ... Khenapa nghelihatin ajha? Makhan sahja yhang kau shuka."

"Kalo makan jangan berbicara dulu, makananmu muncrat kemana-mana ini." Kuambil roti _yakisoba_ yang dia beli dan memakannya. Rasanya enak, pantas saja Chocho pernah membelinya dengan jumlah yang banyak.

"Glup ... Haaaaah! Aah, kau ini seperti ibuku saja. Lagipula bagaimana? Enak kan?"

"Iya, Ini enak."

"Hahahahahaha tidak sia-sia aku mengantrinya. Entah kenapa hari ini banyak sekali yang membelinya, untung masih kebagian." Tunggu? Kenapa dia mau repot-repot seperti itu?

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa kau sampai mengantri untuk membeli ini?" Aku penasaran apa jawabannya.

"Hmmm ... Bukannya kau ingin roti ini minggu lalu?"

"Kau ... masih mengingatnya?" Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar.

"Tentu saja! Kau penasaran tapi enggan mengantri di antrian yang panjang begitu dan memilih menu lain."

". . . . . . . . . . . "

"Yasudahlah, toh sekarang cuma tinggal makan kan?" Boruto membuka bungkusan burger yang keempat. Tunggu?

"Hey! Kau beli berapa banya burger ini!?"

"Hanya 6? Lagi promo kok mangkanya aku beli banyak."

"Kau ini! Nanti bibi Hinata memarahimu karena terlalu banyak memakan _junk food_ itu."

"Iya, iya lagipula hari ini mumpung promo harga kok. Tolong rahasiakan ini dari _Kaa-chan_ ya!" Boruto mendorong sebungkus burger miliknya padaku.

"Apa ini? Tanda tutup mulut? Kalo memang iya, aku tidak mau!"

"Oh ayolaaaah! Aku tidak ingin dimarahi _Kaa-chan_. Kau tau ibu kalau sudah marah terlalu seram. _Tou-chan_ saja tidak berani berbuat apa-apa kalau _Kaa-chan_ sudah marah."

"Ooooh ... " Wah, waah aku tidak menyangka.

"Baiklah, tapi lain kali jangan diulangi atau kuadukan kau ke bibi Hinata."

"Siaaap kapten!"

"Hmmmph ... dasar bodoh." Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku melihat tingkah konyolnya.

"Jangan menertawakanku. Lagipula nih kau coba burger yang kubeli, selain ada promo harga ternyata ada rasa baru dan enak loh."

"Hn? Burger ini?" Kulihat burger yang masih terbungkus rapi dengan kertas pembungkusnya di depanku.

"Iya. Coba saja!" Boruto lagi-lagi melahap burgernya itu. Dasar maniak burger!

"Baiklah kucoba." Kuambil burger itu dan membuka bungkusnya. Entah kenapa tercium bau cabai begitu kuat ya?

"Huwaaaaa! Pedaaas!" Kuraih cepat sebotol air mineral yang ada dalam kantong plastik.

"Ahahahahaha ... masa segitu saja pedas? Kau lucu Sarada!"

"Keterlaluan! Ini pedas banget tau! Kau mau meracuniku!?" Geramku sambil menahan rasa terbakar di lidahku.

"Hey-hey! Aku tidak sejahat itu. Bukannya kau itu kuat pedas?"

"Tapi yang ini parah! Bagaimana bisa kau memakan ini!?" Kukembalikan burger yang dia berikan.

"Heeeeh! Kenapa burger level 5 ini ada di sini!? Aku kan memesan semuanya level 3!?"

"Mana aku tau!? Ini terlalu pedas!" Kuminum habis botol air mineral berharap rasa pedas ini bisa hilang.

"Maaf-maaf yaudah ini yang benar kok rasanya. Yang level 5 ini biar kumakan." Boruto memberiku bungkusan burger yang baru.

"Dasar bodoh, lain kali cek semua yang kau beli."

"Iya, iya. Penasaran pedasnya kayak apa ya?" Boruto langsung memakan burger super pedas itu. Tunggu!?

"Bo, boruto!?"

"Huwaaaaa! Ini pedas bangeeet! Aiir! Mana airnya!?" Boruto langsung menyambar botol air mineral yang kuminum dan diminum habis olehnya.

"Tu, tunggu Boruto!?"

"Puaaaaaaah! Pedas sekali tapi tetap enak pula." Boruto tetap nekat melahap burger pedas itu. Tidak sadar apa dia kalau dia makan burger dan minum botol yang sama denganku!?

". . . . . . . . . . . "

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada. Sudahlah cepat habiskan sebentar lagi bel masuk." Kualihkan perhatiannya dibandingkan membuatnya curiga yang tidak-tidak.

"Iya juga. Tapi lain waktu aku beli yang level 5 saja deh. Ini enak juga walau pedas banget." Wajah Boruto memerah menahan rasa pedas yang menurutku berlebihan itu. Kuambil saputangan di saku rok milikku dan mengelap keringat yang meluncur dari keningnya.

". . . . . . . . . . "

". . . . . . . . . . "

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku bingung melihatnya terdiam.

"Ti, tidak ada. Tapi makasih ya, hehehehehehe ... "

"Makasih untuk ap–" Aku baru tersadar apa yang kulakukan. Aaarrrggghhhh ini memalukan!

"Kenapa? Kau memerah?" Wajah Boruto begitu dekat denganku.

"Tidak apa-apa!"

"Jangan-jangan kau sakit ya!? Maaf gara-gara burger itu pasti ya!?"

"Tidak bukan itu. Tenang saja."

"Kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja. Aku akan bertanggung jawab!" Boruto mengatakannya begitu tegas dan membuat degup jantunngku berdetak lebih cepat.

"Iya, iya sudah cepat habiskan ini semua. Aku sudah kenyang." Kubersihkan sisa-sisa makanan diatas meja selagi dia melahap semua makanan yang dibelinya.

"Iya! Serahkan saja padaku – _ttebasa_!"

Aku tidak habis pikir? Bukannya dia ke kantin bersama yang lainnya? Apalagi disana pasti ada Sumire. Kenapa malah dia kembali kemari? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa dia selalu saja membuat hatiku tersentuh dengan tindakannya? Harusnya kau tidak seperti ini, Boruto. Kalau seperti ini terus ... semakin sulit untukku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kau adalah laki-laki berhati lembut**

 **Jadi saat aku melihatmu tersakiti**

 **Aku ingin membuatmu tersenyum lagi**

 **Bagaimanapun caranya**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haaaaah, sudah kuduga memang tadi kau menahan diri, Sarada." Suara keluhan terdengar di telingaku. Aku hanya bisa mengerang pelan diatas ranjang UKS.

Kalau ada yang bertanya apa yang terjadi? Kurasa karena insiden burger super pedas itu, terpaksa pada jam terakhir aku harus dibawa ke UKS karena tidak sanggup dengan rasa panas di perut akibat memakan burger itu.

"Aku tidak menahan diri. Sudahlah, tidak usah diperpanjang. Lagipula ini sudah sore, aku ingin pulang." Kucoba bangun dari kasur namun tertahan tangan Boruto.

"Sudah, istirahat saja sebentar. Sudah kukatakan aku akan bertanggung jawab bukan?"

"Justru lebih baik aku beristirahat dirumah. Lagipula ku sudah lebih baik berkat obat dari Sizune- _sensei_."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Hah? Bukannya kau harus kembali ke kelas?"

"Kelas juga sudah sepi, lagipula ini kan sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Sudahlah hari ini aku membawa sepeda. Kau akan kuantar pulang."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri." Kucoba bangun namun rasa perih di perut menyerang kembali. Uukkh ... menyebalkan sekali sih.

"Sudahlah, kau tunggu disini. Aku ke kelas dulu ambil tas kita." Boruto langsung membuka pintu UKS dan menghilang setelah pintu tertutup.

Haaaaah ... kenapa selalu begini? Terkadang aku tidak habis pikir kenapa dia begini padaku. Bisakah dia tidak membuatku terlalu berharap? Aku sadar kebaikannya pada semua orang, dan kepeduliannya terhadap teman-temannya pun aku tidak perlu meragukan lagi. Walau kutau itu semua, kenapa rasa ini bisa hadir dalam hatiku?

'Braak'

"Hey! Masih kuat jalan ke parkiran sepeda?" Aku terkejut melihat Boruto berdiri dengan mengendong kedua tas yang salah satunya milikku.

"Kau pikir kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa, hah!?" Mendadak mendengar hal itu membuatku kesal saja. Aku langsung berjalan menghampirinya yang masih berada di dekat pintu.

"Yee, malah marah. Ahahahahaha ... Bercanda kali, yaudah ayo pulang."

"Huft, terserah deh. Sini tasnya, biar ku bawa sendiri."

"Tidak perlu, isi tasmu ringan ini. Sudah ayo jalan." Boruto menahan tanganku untuk menggapai tas milikku yang ada di bahunya dan membuka pintu UKS yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Haaaaah ... dasar bodoh." Aku pun melewatinya terlebih dahulu. Dasar dia itu selalu saja membuatku merasa kesal tapi tidak bisa marah juga. Boruto hanya tertawa di belakangku, apanya yang lucu sih? Menyebalkan deh dia.

Akhirnya kami sampai di parkiran sepeda. Kulihat parkiran sepeda ini terlihat sepi dan hanya ada beberapa sepeda yang masih ada di sana.

"Hey, mau sampai kapan melamun?" Suara Boruto menginterupsiku. Aku pun melihat ke arahnya dan melihat kedua tas berada di keranjang sepeda yang di tentengnya.

"Diih malah bengong lagi. Buruan naik biar cepat sampai rumah dan bisa istirahat." Boruto menepuk-tepuk tempat duduk di belakang pedal sepedanya.

"Haaaaah ... terserah kau saja deh." Aku pun menaiki tempat duduk di belakangnya. Kurasakan tangan Boruto menarik salah satu lenganku.

"A, apa-apaan kau!?"

"Pegangan lah, berat tau kalo kau pegangan di besi belakang kursi kayak gitu."

"Jadi maksudmu, aku berat!?" Ku sengaja menaikkan suaraku untuk melihat reaksinya, hihihi ...

"Bu, bukan gitu maksudnya aduuuh!"

"Iya, iya dah lepasin tanganku. Aku bisa sendiri." Kupegang erat bajunya sebagai ganti peganganku. Ada sensasi aneh menyeruak dalam diriku seperti terkena sengatan listrik.

"Weh! Bajuku bisa kusut nih."

"Pegangan belakang salah, disini salah, maumu apa sih!?"

"Seeh iya, iya bebas deh. Pegangan yang erat ya." Boruto mulai mengayuhkan sepedanya menelusuri senja. Semilir angin berhembus di pertengahan musim gugur dengan tabahan cahaya senja, mengingatkanku tentang masa lalu. Terakhir kali kapan ya dibonceng sepeda seperti ini?

"Hey, Sarada."

"Apa?"

"Jadi teringat waktu kecil ya?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Iya dulu kita kan sering pulang bareng seperti ini, tapi semenjak SMA kita jarang pulang bersama."

"Kau kan ikut ekskul sepakbola, basket, dan _karate_ . Jadi ... "

"Dan kau makin ganas ikut ekskul _taekwondo_ , ahahahaha." Sahut Boruto yang memotong ucapanku.

"Kau belom pernah dipatahin lehernya ya?"

"Weeeh selow dong, nona Uchiha."

"Ga usah bawa marga gue kali."

"Ahahahaha ... sensi amat bu, pms ye?"

"Sialan nih si kepala kuning!" Kupukul pundaknya saking kesalnya dan dibalas tawa olehnya menemani perjalanan kami.

"Ahahahaha ... maaf-maaf. Oh ya Sarada. Ada yang ingin kukatakan." Entah kenapa mendadak atmosfer sekitarku menjadi berat.

"Apa?"

"Karena kau sahabatku dan ... kau seorang perempuan, aku ingin minta pendapatmu."

"Tumben sadar kalo aku perempuan?"

"Jadi mau kuakui laki jadi-jadian?"

'Bletak'

"Adooooh! Kepalakuuuu!" Tiba-tiba dia melepas stang sepedanya.

"Heey! Pegang yang benar itu!" Aku mulai panik karena sepeda mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya. Boruto buru-buru memegang kendali sepedanya.

"Huup ... haaaah untung tidak jatuh." Boruto kembali mengayuhkan sepedanya.

"Kalo sampe jatuh, kupastikan kau pulang memar-memar."

"Galak bener dah. Iya, iya maaf. Kenapa jadi melenceng jauh sih?"

"Ah iya. Memang mau minta pendapat apa?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Apa Sumire akan menyukaiku ya?"

'Nyut' Kenapa ... disaat seperti ini malah membahas dia?

"Ke, kenapa bicara begitu?"

"Yaaa, gimana ya ... Sumire itu baik, lembut, manis, sifatnya juga, dan banyak yang menyukainya. Entah kenapa rasanya sedikit mustahil." Suaranya mendadak sendu. Aku tidak suka melihatnya sedih seperti ini.

'Bletak'

"Woooyy! Kenapa memukul kepalaku lagi!?"

"Kau itu yang kenapa!? Katamu jika kita menyukai sesorang, harus memperjuangkannya. Kenapa sekarang malah menyerah begini?"

"Memang sih ... hanya saja ... "

"Apa? Boruto yang kutau itu ga gampang menyerah deh."

" ... "

"Jadi, kalo memang kau menyukainya ... kau perjuangkan seperti ucapanmu dulu, bukan?" Aku sadar bila mengatakan hal ini, tapi aku harus sadar siapa diriku di matanya.

"Iya ... kau benar! Haaaaah ... rasanya lega cerita padamu ya. Makasih loh! Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik!"

"Itulah gunanya sahabat." Tuh kan benar ... aku hanyalah sahabat baginya.

Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan kembali. Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri kalau aku terluka oleh ucapannya. Namun apa yang bisa kulakukan? Selain terus mendukungnya. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya sedih, karena aku tidak sanggup melihat kesedihan di wajahnya. Apapun kulakukan asal dia bisa tersenyum seperti mentari di pagi hari, aku ingin terus melihat senyuman itu. Walau aku harus terluka dan menangis ... aku tidak masalah, asal melihat senyumanmu, aku pun ikut bahagia untukmu, Boruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lebih baik aku yang menangis**

 **Daripada kau yang menangis**

 **Lebih baik aku yang terluka**

 **Daripada kau yang terluka lagi, aku tak mau**

 **Mencintai seseorang**

 **Lebih dari yang kita bisa**

 **Rasanya sangat aneh**

 **Saat kita mencintai seseorang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ The End or To Be Continue?~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Note :** Wahaaaay ... balik lagi dah sama author yang keche badai *dilemparin piring* #yey ufo terbang XD *plak* Maafkan saya sodara" semua saya baru saja kembali dari goa bernama tumpukan kertas tugas akhir :v akhirnya kertas"nya bisa di lempar semua huraaaay X"D Oh ya silakan review-nya ya. Menerima flame asalkan ngeflame ceritanya dengan alasan yang jelas dan bisa memberikan solusi, dan yang pasti buka ngeflame karakternya oke ;) Silakan readers yang terhormat meninggalkan review untukku :D

.

.

Sign,

 **Raika Miyazaki**


	2. What Can I Do?

**Disclamer** : Naruto, Boruto and all character belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto, Ukyō Kodachi, Mikio Ikemoto**. I didn't receive any profit in this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Trilogy Journey of Love** **2 : What Can I do?**

By **Raika Miyazaki**

Character : **Boruto Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha, Sumire Kakei**

Genre : **Hurt / Comfort / Romance**

Rating : **T**

Warning : **AU, OOC** **(berusaha tidak OOC pastinya)** **, typo** **(s)** **yang bertebaran, Bahasa "Lu – Gue" dan agak** _ **sarkasme**_ **, EYD masih berantakan, dll**.

Summary : Entah kenapa tatapan wajahnya berbeda dari biasanya padaku? Kenapa hanya pada Mitsuki yang berbeda? Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Sejak Mitsuki pindah kemari, kenapa Sarada lebih dekat dengannya dibanding denganku? / **Boruto's POV**

A/N : **Biar ceritanya ga kaku, ku buat percakapannya bahasa sehari-hari ya :D soalnya kok berasa garing yang kemarin itu hohohoho :"v tapi kalo ternyata kurang bagus ku ubah lagi ke biasanya deh XD oh iya selamat menikmati "** **Trilogy Journey of Love : Chap 2" :***

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Happy Reading All ~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bagimu aku ini apa**

 **Pernahkah kau memikirkanku?**

 **Kau selalu berbeda setiap kali aku melihatmu**

 **Aku jadi bingung**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bor!?"

"Eh apa?"

"Lu napa bengong kayak ayam ga dapet jatah pagi sama istrinya?"

"Sialan lu pala ijuk! Lu minta di timpuk nih buku Ekonomi!?" sahutku kesal melihat temanku dari kecil selain Sarada –Shikadai.

"Gue udah pinter kali ga butuh lu timpuk make tuh buku," ujarnya seraya menghindar dari pukulanku.

"Ciih!" Aku mendecih. "Lagipula emang kenapa gue bengong? Gue ga ganggu tidur lu ini kan?"

"Justru lu aneh kalo begitu, bro. Tumbenan aja pagi-pagi lu kayak gitu?" tanya Shikadai padaku.

"Ga ada." Kulihat ke arah jendela yang berada tepat disampingku yang memperlihatkan dedaunan yang perlahan tidak mampu untuk bertahan di ranting pohon yang selama ini memberinya kehidupan. Tunggu? Kenapa aku malah melankolis begini!?

"Nah kan bengong lagi lu! Ngopi lah ngopi!" Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkar erat di leherku.

"Woooy! Sakit ooy!" seruku mencoba melepas cekikan dari temanku yang lainnya –Iwabe.

"Lu pagi-pagi udah bengong aja. Ngomong dong ma kita-kita lu kenapa?" sahut Iwabe melepas cengkramannya dariku. Haaah ... akhirnya bisa bernafas lega.

"Gue cuma ngantuk, _guys_! Sudahlah sana duduk lu pada. Gue mau tidur aja." Ku letakkan kedua tanganku diatas meja dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di antara lipatan tanganku.

"Ini bocah napa yak!? Hari ini ga ada asik-asiknya."

"Hoaaaam ... entahlah. Gue pengen ikutan tidur juga dah mumpung belom masuk."

"Buset dah lu berdua. Terserah lu pada dah. Ini tumben si Kagura belom kelihatan?"

"Kenapa lu? Kangen sama dia?" sahutku mengejek ke Iwabe.

"Pea lu! Lu kira gue _homo_ apa!?" maki Iwabe padaku dan ku balas tawa cukup keras.

"Pagi semua." Sebuah suara menginterupsi kami. Aku pun melihat siapa yang menyapa kami.

"Hoo, si muka pucat."

"Namaku Mitsuki, Iwabe Yuino- _san_." ujar Mitsuki.

"Sudahlah Iwabe, jangan memancing keributan di pagi hari dong," sahut suara yang juga kukenal dari belakangnya Mitsuki.

"Kagura, lu dicariin si Iwabe tuh!" sahutku padanya. "Katanya dia kangen sama lu!"

"Sialan lu pisang! Gue bonyokin lu baru tau rasa!"

"Ampuuun Iwabe! Sakiit ooy!"

"Kalian! Pagi-pagi sudah ribut aja!" teriak Sarada dari kejauhan.

"Wooowooow ... Sarada mengamuk! Cabut dah!" Iwabe langsung melepaskanku. Gila nih anak tenaga badak juga ya!?

" _Sangkyu_ , Sar. Kau penyelamatku."

"Lu pagi-pagi bikin onar aja sih bisanya. Heran gue sama lu, Bor." Sarada menghela nafas panjang padaku.

"Yeee, _sorry_ lah. Lu kan tau cowo di kelas kita gimana."

"Pagi, Sarada."

"Oh! Pagi Mitsuki. Kau tidak ikutan seperti mereka kan?"

"Tidak. Aku baru datang sebelum kau datang." Mitsuki tersenyum ke arah Sarada. Entah kenapa aku tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Oh baguslah." Sarada balas tersenyum. "Kupikir kau ikut kekonyolan mereka."

"Kurasa akan menyenangkan. Benar kan, Boruto?"

"I, iya! Ikutan saja dengan kami, Mitsuki." sahutku merangkul bahu Mitsuki. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sarada."

"Haaaaah ... terserah kalian saja deh." ujar Sarada. "Lebih baik kalian duduk deh, sebentar lagi Konohamari- _sensei_ masuk."

"Duluan ya, Boruto." Mitsuki berpamitan padaku dan berjalan di belakang Sarada.

Kulihat Sarada dan Mitsuki bercanda sebelum mereka duduk di kursi mereka yang letaknya bersebelahan. Entah kenapa tatapan wajahnya berbeda dari biasanya padaku? Kenapa hanya pada Mitsuki yang berbeda? Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Sejak Mitsuki pindah kemari, kenapa Sarada lebih dekat dengannya dibanding denganku?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kau punya waktu untuk orang lain**

 **Tapi tak punya waktu untukku**

 **Ini tak adil, kenapa kau harus**

 **Membuat kesabaranku habis**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey! Sarada! Mau makan siang bareng ga!?" ajakku pada Sarada yang masih merapikan buku-buku miliknya.

"Hm? Gue ada perlu sebentar sih," ujar Sarada. "Kalau lu lapar, duluan aja nanti gue menyusul."

"Gue ikut dengan lu saja ya?"

"Tumben? Gue mau ke perpustakaan dulu." Raut wajah Sarada terlihat bingung. "Lu mau ikut ke tempat membosankan itu?"

"I, itu ... " Uuukkh tau saja dia kalo aku tidak terlalu suka berlama-lama disana. Tapi aku ingin memastikan sesuatu, apa cuma perasaanku saja kalau Sarada berubah?

"Boruto- _kun_."

"Ketua kelas!?" Aku terkejut melihat Sumire berada di sampingku. Astagaaaaa! Kenapa mendadak! Aku kan belum siap!?

"Kau mau makan siang?" tanya Sumire. "Kalau kau mau, aku ingin ikut denganmu."

"Nah, tuh sama Sumire saja Boruto."

"I, itu ..."

"Nah sudah ya! Gue udah ditunggu Mitsuki disana." ujar Sarada menunjuk Mitsuki yang tersenyum ke arah sini dari dekat pintu kelas.

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." Kenapa? Sarada malah pergi dengannya!?

"Duluan ya!" Kurasakan Sarada begitu saja melewatiku dan berlari ke arah Mitsuki. Sebelum mereka pergi, kulihat Sarada tertawa kecil dan akhirnya mereka menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku tidak suka melihatnya bersama Mitsuki?

"Boruto- _kun_?"

"Aaah, iya maaf ketua kelas. Ayo ke kantin! Udah ditungguin yang lain!" ajakku padanya. Kesampingkan dulu deh soal Sarada. Kapan lagi uum ... bisa makan siang bareng yang ditaksir kan?

"Hooy, Boruto!"

"Yo!"

"Lah? Sarada mana?" tanya Shikadai. "Loh ada ketua kelas juga?"

"Bolehkah aku ikut kalian makan siang? Wasabi- _chan_ dan Namida- _chan_ lagi ada perlu di ruang guru."

"Tentu saja! Boleh kan teman-teman?" kataku sedikit penekanan pada mereka bertiga. Awas saja kalo mereka 'bocor' mulutnya.

"Eheeem boleh kok ketua kelas."

"Iya tentu saja boleh."

"Hoaaaam ... ayo kita ke kantin deh."

"Lu masih aja ngantukan, Shikadai?" ujarku menepuk Shikadai. "Padahal lu dah sukses tidur tadi di pelajaran sejarah."

"Benarkah itu, Shikadai- _kun_?"

" _Eetto_ ... Maafkan aku, ketua kelas."

"Sudah, sudah ... kapan kita ke kantinnya kalo begini?" sela Kagura.

"Oh iya benar juga! Ayo ke kantin, keburu ramennya penuh nih!" Iwabe langsung berjalan mendahului kita semua.

"Hooy, Iwabe! Jalannya jangan cepat-cepat dong!"

"Hoaaaam ... _mendokusai_." Kulihat ketiga temanku itu sudah berjalan menjauh dariku dan Sumire.

"Hehehehe ... Mereka heboh sekali ya," ujar Sumire padaku dengan tawa kecilnya. Mendengar tawa kecilnya membuatku tersipu malu.

"Maafkan mereka ya, ketua kelas."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf kok. Teman-temanmu menyenangkan."

"Oke deh ayo kita susul mereka."

"Ayo!"

Huft ... sebaiknya ku kesampingkan dulu saja soal Sarada. Mungkin lain waktu aku bisa menanyakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kau jahat, dan aku tahu itu**

 **Lalu kenapa aku**

 **Mengejarmu?**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hooy! Sarada!" panggilku padanya yang berjalan keluar kelas. Kuberlari mendekatinya yang sudah berada di pintu kelas.

"Ada apa, Bor?"

"Hmmm ... pulang bareng yuk." ucapku canggung. Entah kenapa rasanya sangat aneh, saat mengajaknya pulang? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa begini.

"Maaf gue ga bisa."

" ... Kenapa?"

"Gue udah janji ... "

"Pada sia- "

"Sarada." Sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, sebuah suara yang cukup kukenal menginterupsi pembicaraan kami.

"Ah, ada Boruto rupanya."

"Mitsuki? Bukannya lu sudah pulang?" tanyaku padanya yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan kami.

"Gue janjian untuk pulang bersama." Sarada menyela pertanyaanku pada Mitsuki.

"A, apa?"

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah, Boruto?" Mitsuki melihat ke arahku.

"Ti, tidak kok ahahahahaha ... tidak biasanya kalian pulang bersama."

"Oh itu karna kami ingin belajar bareng sambil membahas tugas kelompok, apa kau mau ikut?" Dengan tersenyum Mitsuki mengajakku.

"Apa tidak masalah?" tanyaku agak ragu.

"Tidak masalah kok. Benar kan Sarada?"

"Ah iya, terserah kau saja Mitsuki." Sarada berlalu dan berjalan mendahului kami.

" . . . . . . . . . . . . " Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat Sarada berjalan mendahuluiku dan Mitsuki.

"Ayo kita jalan, Boruto." Dengan tersenyum Mitsuki menepuk pundakku. Dan kami pun mengikuti langkah Sarada yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan di depanku. Ada apa dengan dia? Kenapa seperti ... menghindariku?

"Boruto?"

"Ah, iya ada apa, Mitsuki?" Aku terkejut dengan

"Aku hanya penasaran ... " ujar Mitsuki. "Tentang kalian."

"Hah!?"

"Kalian rasanya sangat dekat bukan?"

"Ke, kenapa kau bertanya, Mitsuki?"

"Apakah kalian sepasang kekasih?"

"Hah!? Bu, bukan! Kami hanya teman masa kecil!" sanggahku padanya. Kenapa dia juga harus bertanya seperti itu sih!?

"Tapi kenapa tidak seperti itu? Kalian seperti lebih dari sepasang 'teman masa kecil'."

"Maksudmu apa sih!? Kalo mau berantem jangan sekarang deh!"

"Apa perkataanku menyakitimu?"

"Bukan seperti itu! Hanya saja–"

"Hanya saja apa?"

"Sudahlah! Kita bisa dimarahi–"

"Hey kalian! Kalau tidak cepat keburu _cafe_ -nya penuh!" Teriak Sarada dari kejauhan.

"Ga, gawat! Apa kubilang! Ayo cepat sebelum dia marah." Kutarik tangan Mitsuki dan mengajaknya berlari mendekati Sarada. Lebih baik ku kesampingkan perasaan aneh begini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku menyukaimu, aku tak tahan**

 **Meskipun aku tahu ini bodoh**

 **Aku senang bisa bersamamu**

 **Aku sangat bodoh**

 **Aku tak berdaya**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenapa malah aku terjebak dalam suasana begini sih? Dan lagi ... ini kan tugas kelompok sedangkan kemarin aku sudah sekelompok dengan Sumire. Tapi kenapa ... melihat Sarada dan Mitsuki seperti ini aku kesal ya?

"Bor?"

"Ah ya?" Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah Sarada "Ada apa?"

"Lu melamun? Ada sesuatu?"

"Tidak, lanjutkan saja tugas kelompok kalian."

"Melanjutkan apa? Kita sudah selesai 10 menit yang lalu. Lu yang terlalu larut dalam pikiranmu itu."

"A, aah masa sih? Cuma perasaanmu saja." Kuambil cola di hadapanku dan meminumnya. Entah kenapa aku berpikiran aneh seperti itu? Aaah aku kan suka dengan Sumire, jadi ngapain aku mikirin aneh-aneh sih.

"Sarada, Boruto. Aku harus pulang, ayahku sudah meneleponku." Mitsuki beranjak bangun dari kursinya.

"Loh kok? Bukannya kau sudah kirim pesan ke ayahmu?"

"Kurasa ada hal penting, jadi aku harus pulang. Aku duluan, Boruto, Sarada." Mitsuki langsung berlari keluar _cafe_. Tunggu sebentar? Kalo begini aku jadi berdua dengan Sarada dong!?

"Jadi? Mau ngapain kita disini?" Suara Sarada menginterupsiku.

"Apa pulang saja?" Sahutku tanpa pikir panjang.

"Ide bagus, gue harus merapikan beberapa hal untuk tugas kali ini." Kulihat dia beranjak berdiri dari kursinya.

'Grep'

"Eh?" Aku terkejut dengan tindakanku menahan tangannya untuk pergi.

"Tu, tunggu sebentar- _ttebasa_."

"Kenapa?" Wajahnya yang begitu bingung akan sikapku terpampang sangat jelas. "Apa kau masih mau disini, Bor."

"Bu, bukan begitu! Hanya saja ... bolehkah kita pulang bersama?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Bukannya tadi lu sendiri seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum kemari?"

'Glek' Kenapa Sarada bisa tau ya!?

"Ah itu ... "

"Memangnya ingin bicara apa?" Kulihat dia duduk kembali di kursinya dan melihat ke arahku dengan intens. Bagaimana caranya untuk mengatakannya ya? Aaarrrgghhh kenapa aku jadi aneh begini?

"Apa ... apa lu menghindarin gue, Sarada?" Lidahku mendadak kelu saat mengatakan ini. Tapi lebih baik kuutarakan apa yang kurasa dibanding harus seperti ini terus.

"Hah?" Sarada begitu terkejut sampai membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Kenapa lu berpikir begitu?"

"Entahlah, rasanya lu memang menghindari gue."

"Phhffttt ... " Sarada menahan tawanya.

"Apanya yang lucu, hah?"

"Tidak ada kok, maaf hanya saja terasa aneh tau."

"Anehnya?"

"Seperti seseorang yang cemburu, mungkin." Heh? Cemburu? Mana mungkin!

"Ga kok!" Elakku sekuat mungkin. Mana mungkin aku cemburu!?

"Iya, iya aku paham kok. Gue cuma bercanda. Gue tau lu juga lagi dekat dengan ketua kelas kan?" Sarada tersenyum padaku.

"I, itu ... "

"Sudahlah, yuk pulang. Lu tadi mau ajak pulang bareng kan?"

"Iya juga ya. Yaudah ayo pulang." Kuseruput habis minumanku dan mengikuti langkah Sarada yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi. Yaaah kurasa tidak ada yang perlu ku khawatirkan lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Senyuman yang kau tunjukkan padaku**

 **Terus menghantuiku**

 **Sekali lagi, sekali lagi**

 **Aku ingin melihat senyummu lagi**

 **.**

 **.**

"Heh? Ada-ada saja kau Mitsuki."

"Tapi memang benar loh aku terpukau."

"Ahahahaha ... tapi beneran ga salah nih?"

"Ga! Serius aku sangat ingin dekat tapi tau sendiri."

"Ahahahaha ... kau ini benar-benar aneh."

Huuuh ... masih pagi sudah terlihat begitu sih? Sarada tertawa riang sekali dengan dia.

"Wooy pala pisang!" Tepukan keras mendarat di pundakku.

"Apaan sih nanas?"

"Lu daritadi gue panggilin diem aja. Kenapa lu?"

"Kaga! Nape lu manggil gue?"

"Lu ga ngerjain tugas Ekonomi?"

"Hah? Emangnya ada tugas? Tugas apaan?"

"Kerjain soal essay halaman 25."

"Memangnya Moegi- _sensei_ kemana?"

"Moegi- _sensei_ tadi ngasih tugas karena ada rapat guru. Gue disuruh ngumpulin tugas anak-anak sekelas nih. Hoaaam ... _Mendokusai_."

"Mampus gue beloman! Gimana ini!?" teriakku frustasi dan mengacak rambutku.

"Yaudah lu kerjain gih, gue mau nagih ke yang lain dulu."

"Woooy! Lihat punya lu dong, Shikadai!" teriakku namun tidak di gubris olehnya. Sial! Tugasnya banyak amat sih!?

"Bo, boruto- _kun_?" Suara lembut mengalun di pendengaranku. Kulihat siapa yang memanggilku.

"Loh? Ketua kelas? Ada apa?" Aku terkejut melihat Sumire di depanku.

"Kalo kau mau, kau bisa lihat punyaku." Sumire menyerahkan bukunya padaku.

"Apa ga apa-apa ini, ketua?"

"Ga apa-apa kok. Boruto-kun lebih baik cepat menyalinnya, soalnya jam pelajaran sebentar lagi habis."

" _Sangkyu_ ketua kelas! Aku akan membalas kebaikanmu ini."

"Tidak perlu kok, Boruto- _kun_. Kalau boleh ijinkan aku duduk disini sebentar sambil melihatmu mengerjakannya."

"Heh? Y, ya ga apa-apa sih. Yaudah aku salin dulu ya!" Aku langsung mengerjakan tugas kelewat sadis ini. Duh semoga ga _salting_ deh.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku pun telah menyelesaikan tugas ini. Bener-bener tugas yang membuat tangan keriting ini mah.

"Yooosssh! Akhirnya selesai juga- _ttebasa_!"

"Hooh udah selesai, sini mana buruan mau gue kumpulkan nih."

"Loh? Kok jadi lu disini? Mana ketua kelas?"

"Sejak tadi dia memang tidak ada disini bodoh."

"Tapi tadi dia ada disini kok!"

"Memang dia ada disini tadi, cuma udah pergi barusan. Dah sini buku lu sama dia, mau gue kumpulin ini."

"Iya, iya nih bukunya." Kuserahkan buku milikku dan Sumire.

"Yaudah gue cabut dulu." Shikadai langsung pergi begitu saja. Benar-benar dia itu.

'Srek'

"Hm? Apa ini?" Kulihat kertas kecil terselip di dalam kotak pensilku. Kubaca isinya ...

~ _Maaf Boruto-kun aku pergi dulu tanpa pamit. Tidak enak kalo mengganggumu. Kalo sudah selesai berikan ke Shikadai-kun. Aku pergi istirahat dulu di taman belakang sekolah. From : Sumire ~_

"Hmmm? Kususul saja deh! Aku kan belum mengucapkan terimakasih." Aku buru-buru bangkit dari kursiku dan berjalan keluar kelas. Sesaat kulihat Sarada tengah asik bersama Mitsuki dan Chocho. Aaah sudahlah! Abaikan saja dulu yang terpenting sekarang aku harus menyusul ketua.

Aku berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju taman belakang sekolah. Sesampainya disana ternyata taman ini agak sepi dari perkiraanku. Lalu dimana ya ketua kelas? Kuedarkan pandanganku melihat taman ini dan menemukan seseorang yang sedang duduk di bangku taman.

"Apa itu dia ya? Coba kesana deh." Kulangkahkan kakiku berjalan ke arah seseorang yang kuyakini itu adalah Sumire. Sesampainya aku di dekatnya dan ternyata memang dia.

"Ketua?"

"Loh? Boruto- _kun_? Sedang apa disini?"

"Aku mencarimu, tiba-tiba saja hilang kupikir tadi kau duduk disampingku."

"O, oh begitu. Maafkan aku, aku sedang ingin disini saat jam istirahat."

"Oh iya sekarang sudah istirahat ya?"

'Kruuuk' Duh sial! Kenapa malah bunyinya kencang sekali!

"Hihihihi ... kau lapar?"

"Aaah, iya begitulah hehehehehe ... "

"Tenang saja, aku punya makanan untukmu. Kurasa kau pasti suka." Sumire menyerahkan bungkusan kertas padaku. Kubuka bungkusan itu dan ternyata hamburger!?

"Waaah! Kenapa bisa!?"

"Tadinya aku ingin memberikan ini padamu setelah selesai makan siang disini."

"Aku tidak menyangka, terimakasih ketua kelas!"

"Yaudah dimakan dulu selagi masih hangat."

"Baiklah ... _Itadakimasu_!" Kulahap burger pemberian Sumire. Aku benar-benar lapar dan ternyata burger ini rasa yang biasa kubeli. Tapi bagaimana dia tau ya? Aaah sudahlah itu tidak penting, kulahap habis saja deh.

"Hihihihi ... Boruto- _kun_ sangat suka hamburger ya?" tanya Sumire sambil menyerahkan minuman padaku dan langsung kuminum.

"Glek ... Tentu saja! Ini makanan favoritku." Ujarku padanya. "Aku tidak tau harus berterimakasih seperti apa, apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalasnya?"

"Tidak perlu kok, Boruto- _kun_."

"Tapi aku tidak enak dengan ketua."

"Hmmm yasudah gini saja. Kebetulan ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu."

"Hmm? Apa itu?"

"Ano ... aku ... " kulihat Sumire mengalihkan pandangannya kesana-kemari.

"Apa ketua sakit?"

"Bu, bukan!"

"Lalu?"

"A, aku ... su ..."

"Su?"

"Suka padamu, Boruto-kun!"

"Heh!?"

"A, aku suka padamu, Boruto- _kun_!"

Sungguh! Aku terkejut mendengar pengakuan Sumire. Tapi kenapa ... perasaanku aneh ya?

"Bo, boruto- _kun_?"

"I, iya?"

"A, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Sumire menatapku dengan wajah meronanya. Melihatnya seperti itu membuatku harus meneguk ludah dalam-dalam.

"A, aku ... "

"A, aku tau ini mendadak. A, aku hanya menyampaikan perasaanku saja."

"Ke, ketua ... aku ... " Sial! Bukannya ini memang kemauanku! Tapi kenapa mengucapkan kata 'iya' lidahku kelu seperti ini!?

"Tidak apa kok, Boruto-kun. Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang." Sumire tersenyum padaku. "Ayo kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi pelajaran Geografi akan dimulai."

"Ba, baiklah." Akhirnya kami berdua pun berjalan kembali ke kelas. Sungguh kenapa malah tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Sumire!? Ada apa dengan diriku!? Bukannya aku memang menyukainya juga!? Tapi kenapa aku jadi ragu seperti ini!?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pesan yang kau kirimkan padaku**

 **Aku terus membacanya, tersenyum**

 **Aku tahu, aku tahu**

 **Bahwa aku membohongi diriku sendiri**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih, bagaimana bisa Sumire terlihat bisa aja setelah pengakuannya tadi di taman? Dia masih bisa tersenyum padaku selama pelajaran seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Apa yang tadi kualami itu hanyalah halusinasi?

"Hey!"

" . . . . . . . . . "

"Hey! _Baka_ Boruto!" Pukulan keras menghantam pundakku.

"Adaaw! Apaan sih!?" Kulihat pelaku yang seenaknya saja memukul pundakku. "Sarada?"

"Kau ini aneh banget dipanggil berulang kali ga nyaut. Udah jam pulang nih."

"Hah? Masa!?"

"Lihat saja sekelilingmu sudah pada pulang semua." Kulihat kelas sudah sepi dan matahari pun mulai tenggelam.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan sih?" lanjutnya padaku.

"Aku ... sepertinya berhalusinasi hari ini."

"Hah?"

"Sudahlah abaikan, mungkin aku sedang tidak enak badan." Jawabku acuh dan membereskan barang-barangku.

'pluk'

"Heh?" Kening Sarada menempel langsung di keningku.

"Tidak demam kok." Gumamnya dan menjauhi wajahku. "Tapi kau agak pucat, kau bawa sepeda kan?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu, kali ini kubonceng kau duduk aja di kursi belakang."

"Hah? Mana bisa begitu!" tolakku keras padanya. Masa dibonceng perempuan sih!?

"Daripada kau bawa sepedanya lalu oleng dan jatuh lebih bahaya mana!?"

"Ukkh ... "

"Sudahlah lagipula kita kan sering gantian membawa sepedanya." Sarada beranjak dari mejaku. "Ayo pulang keburu malam."

"Iya." Aku pun mengikuti langkah Sarada.

Sepanjang jalan kami hanya terdiam ditemani hembusan angin dingin karena mendekati musim dingin dengan lembayung senja di cakrawala. Aku tidak mengerti apa baru kusadari sekarang kalau teman masa kecilku ini begitu cantik, dengan rambut terurai yang dipermainkan oleh sang angin menari-nari di udara. Tunggu? Apa yang kupikirkan? Aaarrrrggghhh! Kenapa kau malah melankolis begini sih!?

"Hey, Boruto."

"Ah, ya?"

"Kalau kau sakit bilang saja. Besok tidak usah masuk sekolah, aku akan katakan pada ortumu dan guru."

"Tidak apa, lagipula ini sungguh tidak keren- _ttebasa_."

"Apanya?"

"Masa aku dibonceng olehmu!? Itu sangat tidak keren tau!"

"Kau ini bukannya terimakasih malah mengatakan hal seperti itu!?" Sarada berteriak. "Kalau aku tidak ingat kita sedang di sepeda, kupukul kepala kuningmu itu!"

"Ampun nona Uchiha yang agung."

"Hah, kau ini ... kalau ada masalah katakan saja." Lirih Sarada. "Bukankah kita teman masa kecil?"

". . . . . . . . . . "

"Yasudah, nanti kalau kau sudah siap mengatakannya, akan kudengarkan." Sarada memberhentikan sepedanya.

"Loh? Kenapa berhenti?"

"Karna sudah sampai bodoh." Sarada menengok kebelakang. "Kau kayaknya benar-benar sakit deh, sampai tidak sadar ini depan rumahmu."

"A, aku akan mengantarmu dulu." Buru-buru aku turun dari kursi belakang sepedaku.

"Boruto ... rumahku tepat di samping rumahmu." Sarada menekan perkataannya dan menyerahkan stang sepedaku. "Kau benar-benar sakit ya? Sudah cepat masuk sana!"

"Ta, tapi ... "

"Tidak ada kata tapi! Cepat masuk dan istirahat!" Sarada mendorongku masuk ke dalam perkarangan rumahku. Haaaah ... lebih baik kuturuti saja dia daripada marah-marah di depan rumahku. Sebelum benar-benar masuk ke garasi, kulihat dia masih berdiri disana menatapku, aku tidak bisa melihat jelas raut wajahnya namun apakah aku membuatnya begitu khawatir? Tapi kenapa? Lebih baik kulambaikan tanganku saja supaya dia pulang ke rumahnya. Benar saja setelah kulambai tanganku, dia beranjak pergi dari sana. Apakah ... Sarada benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku ya?

" _Tadaima_ ... "

" _Okaeri_ , Boruto." Sebuah suara lembut menyambutku pulang.

"Ibu? Mau kemana?" kulihat ibu seperti ingin pergi keluar.

"Ibu mau kerumah Bibi Sakura ada urusan, tolong jaga rumah ya!"

"Loh? Hima mana?"

"Dia menginap di rumah temannya untuk persiapan lomba besok."

"Oh begitu ... "

"Makan malammu sudah ibu siapkan, ayah kemungkinan pulang malam jadi makan duluan saja ya."

"Baiklah, bu."

"Ibu pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati dijalan." Kulihat ibu sudah pergi. Lebih baik aku ke kamarku saja deh.

.

.

"Haaaaah ... bagaimana ini? yang tadi itu beneran nyata atau halusinasi saja sih!?"

'Ting'

"Hmm?" Kulihat ponselku menunjukkan notifikasi dari Whatsapp. Dari siapa ya?

 **WhatsApp**

 **Uchiha Sarada :  
** Kau baik-baik saja?  
Apa perlu aku kerumahmu?  
Ibumu tadi kerumah dan pergi bersama ibuku.  
Kalau kau memang sakit, aku akan kesana.

 **Uzumaki Boruto :  
** Tidak perlu, aku tidak sakit  
Tak usah khawatir ya

 **Uchiha Sarada :  
** Beneran? Jangan bohong loh  
Tadi kau saja sampai tidak ingat rumahmu = ="

 **Uzumaki Boruto :  
** Ahahaha ... sengaja soalnya biar lihat muka kesalmu  
:p

 **Uchiha Sarada :  
** Ngeselin banget sih :(  
Kupukul kau besok

 **Uzumaki Boruto :  
** Ampun nona!  
Maafkan hambamu yang ganteng ini XD

 **Uchiha Sarada :  
** Kau membuatku ingin memuntahkan isi perutku hah?

 **Uzumaki Boruto :  
** Idiiih ... bilang aja terus terang kalo gue ganteng uhuuy  
:"v

 **Uchiha Sarada :  
** Dalam mimpi lu aja deh, Bor

 **Uzumaki Boruto :  
** Wkwkwkwkwk :v

 **Uchiha Sarada :  
** Tapi ... Gue rasa lu ada masalah ya?  
Cerita bisa kali, siapa tau gue bisa bantu  
(dilihat 19:20)

"Apa ... gue ngaku aja ya?" Gumamku tanpa membalas pesan terakhir Sarada. Kulihat dia masih terlihat _online_ , mungkin menungguku menjawabnya. Aaah baiklah mungkin karna dia perempuan, dia bisa membantuku.

 **Uzumaki Boruto :  
** Sebenarnya memang ada sih ...  
Gue bingung harus bilang bagaimana

 **Uchiha Sarada :  
** Pelan-pelan aja ceritanya  
Gue tau kok kapasitas kepala lu ga bisa _gece_ :p

 **Uzumaki Boruto :  
** Lu ngeledek mulu dah perasaan!? :(

 **Uchiha Sarada :  
** Hanya mengungkapkan kebenaran :"v

 **Uzumaki Boruto :  
** Rese lu ye! Yaudah lah ga jadi

 **Uchiha Sarada :  
** Idiih digituin ngambek :p  
Dasar anak mami :p

 **Uzumaki Boruto :  
** Jadi mau dengerin ga sih?  
Gondok nih gue lama-lama = ="

 **Uchiha Sarada :  
** Iye-iye apaan dah? Kayaknya warning banget

 **Uzumaki Boruto :  
** Gue ... tadi jam istirahat  
Gue ditembak Ketua Kelas, Sar

 **Uchiha Sarada :  
** Ditembak? Mati dong lu?  
Lalu gue _chatting_ -an sama hantu dong?

 **Uzumaki Boruto :  
** Ih kampret lu, Sar  
Maksud gue itu dia nyatain perasaannya sama gue

 **Uchiha Sarada :  
** Oooh ... udah tau kok

 **Uzumaki Boruto :  
** _Wait_? Lu tau darimana?

 **Uchiha Sarada :  
** Ga sengaja gue lihat lu tadi sama dia di taman belakang sekolah

 **Uzumaki Boruto :  
** Loh bukannya lu tadi istirahat ada di kelas?

 **Uchiha Sarada :  
** Tadi gue pengen beli minuman di kantin  
Dan gue lihat lu berduaan deh  
Lalu gimana? Lu terima kan?

 **Uzumaki Boruto :  
** Justru itu! Gue ga tau mesti gimana

 **Uchiha Sarada :  
** Lu pasti bercanda?  
Bukannya lu suka Sumire?

 **Uzumaki Boruto :  
** Justru itu! Gue kan udah bilang gue bingung

 **Uchiha Sarada :  
** Bingungnya? Gue ga paham deh maksud lu

 **Uzumaki Boruto :  
** Waktu itu gue ga bisa bilang 'iya'  
Gue ga paham kenapa gue begini, Sar  
Bantuin gue dong  
(dilihat 20:15)

"Ebuset! Cuma di _read_ doang lagi!?" Amarahku mulai memuncak. Kenapa malah di read doang sama dia sih!? Gue kan kebingungan ini jadinya.

'Ting~' Hm? Notif wa? Oh bagus dia dah jawab!

 **Uchiha Sarada :  
** Gue bingung harus bilang apa  
Harusnya kalo memang lu suka Sumire  
Lu bisa menjawabnya dengan mudah

 **Uzumaki Boruto :  
** Gue juga ga ngerti kenapa bisa susah banget bilang  
Gue juga punya perasaan yang sama dengan dia

 **Uchiha Sarada :  
** Apa lu ... ragu dengan perasaan lu?

 **Uzumaki Boruto :  
** Maksudnya?

 **Uchiha Sarada :  
** Iya ... lu menyadari kalo perasaan lu ke Sumire  
Bukanlah rasa cinta, tapi sebatas kagum saja

 **Uzumaki Boruto :  
** Kenapa lu bisa simpulin seperti itu?

 **Uchiha Sarada :  
** Sekarang gue tanya balik, waktu lu sama Sumire di taman  
Apa lu berdebar-debar?  
Apa lu gugup dan _salting_?  
Dan yang terpenting adalah  
Waktu dia menyatakan perasaan itu, bagaimana perasaan lu?

 **Uzumaki Boruto :  
** Gue ... ga tau

 **Uchiha Sarada :  
** Haaaah ... gini nih yang bikin susah  
Kalo gitu cobalah lu tanya sama diri lu sendiri  
Dari pertanyaan gue barusan, kalo lu sudah dapat jawabannya  
Lu bisa katakan pada gue nanti

 **Uzumaki Boruto :  
** Hmm ... Baiklah  
Ngomong-ngomong makasih loh  
Lu memang sohib gue yang terbaik X"D

 **Uchiha Sarada :  
** Iya, sama-sama  
Gue akan berusaha mendukung lu dengan Sumire

 **Uzumaki Boruto :  
** Maksud lu apa?  
Wooy Sarada?  
Wooy!  
Hallo?  
Ebuset jawab diiih

 **Uchiha Sarada :  
** Berisik anjaaay! Bokap tadi masuk kamar gue!  
Dah gue mau tidur dulu, _oyasumi_.

 **Uzumaki Boruto :  
** Ebuju! Mampus dah gue tar di goreng bokap lu  
Yaudah, _oyasumi_. Besok bantuin gue ye  
(dilihat 20:45)

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku menyukaimu, aku tak tahan**

 **Aku sudah tergoda olehmu**

 **Kau memainkan aku**

 **Dan aku menyukainya**

 **Aku tak tahan, begitulah aku**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haaaaah ... Cuma di read lagi. Yaudah lah dia kan pasti udah tidur. Ada paman Sasuke pula, pasti dia dimarahi barusan."

Kuletakkan handphone-ku di meja belajarku. Kurebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur dan menatap langit-langit kamarku. Aku cukup kepikiran perkataannya barusan. Masa iya aku hanya kagum? Tapi jika diingat kejadian di taman ... aku agak berdebar-debar sih. Lalu kalau gugup, mungkin sedikit tapi rasa lapar mengalahkan kegugupanku. Dan ditanya bagaimana perasaanku waktu dia menyatakan perasaannya ... sejujurnya terkejut dan terasa biasa saja deh. Hmm? Tunggu? Biasa? Bukannya aku memang suka Sumire? Tapi kenapa malah mendengar pernyataan itu malah terpikir biasa saja?

"Aaaarrggh ... aku tidak mengerti!"

"Ada apa, Boruto?" Sebuah suara menginterupsiku. Kulihat siapa yang masuk ke kamarku.

"A, ayah?" ucapku kaget. "Kapan ayah pulang?"

"Baru saja, ada apa teriak malam-malam begini?"

"Ti, tidak ada kok."

"Hmm? Yasudah kalo tidak mau bilang." ucap Ayah seraya menepuk pelan kepalaku. "Kalau ada masalah bilang sama ayah, oke."

"Uuumm ... aku penasaran satu hal. Bagaimana ayah bisa menikah dengan ibu?"

"Ke, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu- _ttebayo_!? Bu, bukannya ibumu sudah memberitahumu."

"Aku hanya penasaran saja dari sudut pandang ayah." Kutatap ayahku yang terlihat salah tingkah. Terkadang lucu juga melihat ayah seperti ini.

"Aaah, itu ... ceritanya agak sedikit membuatmu tidak senang."

"Tidak apa, mungkin kalau ayah bercerita bisa membantuku."

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan perempuan, Boruto?"

"I, itu ... sudahlah ayah ceritakan saja!"

"Baiklah, ayah akan mengatakannya lebih ringkas." ucap Ayah dengan raut wajah berpikir. "Mungkin cerita ini berawal dari seumuranmu kayaknya. Kau tau bukan kalau ayah, ibu, paman Sasuke dan Bibi Sakura sudah berteman sejak lama? Seperti kau dengan Sarada."

"Iya, lalu?"

"Sebenarnya saat seusiamu, ayah menyukai bibi Sakura."

"Se, serius!? Ja, jadi ibu bohong kalau cinta pertamanya itu ... "

"Ibumu tidak bohong. Cinta pertamanya adalah aku. Tapi ... aku menyukai Sakura, namun disaat yang sama aku pun tau bahwa Sakura menyukai Sasuke sejak dulu saat kami berempat masih kecil."

"Kenapa berasa rumit sekali- _ttebasa_."

"Jadi masih mau diteruskan atau tidak?" Ayah menatapku sedikit kesal.

"Iya, iya maafkan aku, ayah."

"Sampai dimana tadi?"

"Tadi sampai kalian berempat kejebak cinta rumit."

"Ckckckck dasar kau ini." Ayah mengacak-acak rambutku gemas. "Kalau diingat-ingat memang cinta yang rumit. Tapi saat itu ... ibumu mendukung ayah, membantu ayah untuk dekat dengan bibi Sakura."

"A, ayah bercanda kan?"

"Ayah tidak bercanda. Saat itu ayah tidak menyadari perasaan ibumu dan terfokus menyukai bibimu itu."

". . . . . . . . . . . "

"Tapi makin lama ayah menyadari kalau rasa yang ayah punya hanya sebatas suka dan kagum terhadap seorang kakak perempuan. Ayah menyadari hal itu saat Sasuke mengumumkan bahwa dia berpacaran dengan Sakura di akhir masa sekolah kami."

". . . . . . . Bagaimana dengan ibu?" Tanyaku hati-hati. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa besar hati ibu waktu itu.

"Ibumu ... aku lupa sebenarnya. Tapi yang kuingat adalah ibumu membawaku pergi setelah itu dan menenangkanku. Walau sebenarnya aku sendiri juga bingung, aku merasa tidak sedih dengan berita jadiannya mereka- _ttebayo_."

". . . . . Lalu? Kenapa ayah bisa menyadari perasaan ibu?"

"Hmm? Kalau itu ... setelah kejadian itu, ibumu selalu menemani ayah. Mendengarkan keluh kesah ayah, memberikan perhatiannya pada ayah, dan ayah bisa melihat cinta yang tulus dari mata ibumu. Dan ayah akhirnya menyadari bila ayah sudah lama menyukai ibumu tanpa ayah sadari. Mangkanya saat Sasuke dan Sakura jadian, ayah tidak merasakan perasaan sedih dan justru bahagia melihat mereka bersama."

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . "

"Apa cerita ayah bisa menjawab masalahmu?"

"Uuumm ... sedikit sih. Aku masih sedikit tidak menyangka saja."

"Ahahahaha ... kau ini."

"Tapi ... cinta ayah ke ibu sekarang ... bagaimana?"

'Tuk'

"Aduh! Kenapa kepalaku di getok!?"

"Kalau kau menanyakan hal itu, buat apa ada dirimu dan Himawari? Kau ini ada-ada saja pertanyaannya." Ayah mengusap-usap kepalaku. "Aku mencintai kalian bertiga melebihi nyawaku. Aku akan berusaha terus membahagiakan kalian, karena kalian segalanya buat ayah."

"Ayah ... " Aku tidak bisa menahan haru mendengar ucapan ayah.

"Nah, sudah malam. Besok kau kan sekolah, cepat tidur supaya tidak kesiangan karena ibu dan hima tidak dirumah."

"Hey, ayah. Bagaimana kalo kita tidur bareng saja?"

"Hmm? Boleh saja- _ttebayo_! Ayah mau mandi dulu."

"Tapi kita main _game_ sebentar ya."

"Iya-iya kau atur saja Boruto." Asiiik! Sudah lama juga tidak main bareng dengan ayah.

Hmm? Kalau dipikir-pikir cerita ayah barusan sedikit memiliki kemiripan denganku. Aaaah aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menjawabnya terlalu lama. Kasian Sumire kalau aku terlalu lama menjawab perasaannya. Sebenarnya apakah benar perasaanku sama seperti ayah waktu itu ke bibi Sakura seperti yang dikatakan Sarada? Kalau begitu ... bagaimana perasaanku pada Sarada? Terkadang dia juga mengalihkan atensiku akhir-akhir ini. Entah kenapa aku sedikit tidak suka saat dia dekat dengan Mitsuki. Aaaaah ... lupakan dulu sejenak deh, mending buruan ke kamar ayah dan _setting_ PS4 yang ayah belikan kemarin saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku menyukaimu, aku tak tahan**

 **Meskipun aku tahu ini bodoh**

 **Aku senang bisa bersamamu**

 **Aku sangat bodoh**

 **Aku tak berdaya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ The End or To Be Continue? ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :** Wahaaaay ... balik lagi dah sama author yang keche badai *dilemparin piring* #yey ufo terbang XD *plak* Maafkan saya sodara" semua saya baru saja kembali sebenarnya sih banyak hal yang terjadi, masalah realku begitu banyak sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menulis cerpen lagi huhuhuhuhu T_T sama ingin tanya nih gimana penulisan kali ini? uumm kalo make bahasa "Lu-Gue" kurang cocok, berikutnya akan ku ubah kembali ke semula ^^"a

Oh ya silakan review-nya ya. Menerima flame asalkan ngeflame ceritanya dengan alasan yang jelas dan bisa memberikan solusi, dan yang pasti buka ngeflame karakternya oke ;) Silakan readers yang terhormat meninggalkan review untukku :D

Dan maaf ini memang seri "Trilogi", tapi aku akan update cerita lanjutannya tidak menentu dikarenakan masalah realku yang begitu pelik, mohon doanya ya semuanya supaya masalah"ku cepat selesai biar aku bisa berkarya terus disini (T_T)

.

.

Sign,

 **Raika Miyazaki**


End file.
